Inertie des âmes errantes
by Wagashi-san
Summary: Principe : Deux âmes errantes qui ne subissent l'influence d'aucune puissance extérieure persisteront dans un état de recommencement continuel... A jamais.


**Inertie des âmes errantes**

_Derrière le hublot, des éclairs lointains zèbrent l'immensité noire. Je crois que j'ai vécu cette scène des millions de fois._

_Ils ne cherchent plus à nous rattraper, ils sont sûrs de nous avoir déjà abattus._

_Et tandis que nous leur échappons, les ténèbres de l'univers se referment sur nous…_

_J'ai la tête qui tourne bizarrement, et je me sens assez mal._

_Ma combinaison est tachée de sang, je m'en débarrasse avec des mouvements désordonnés, un peu paniqués. Comme si j'étais couvert d'une chose sale ou de la preuve d'un acte monstrueux. C'est sans doute un peu des deux._

_Par l'autre hublot on voit le soleil. Il est loin. Il est minuscule. Est-ce qu'il peut s'éteindre ? Est-ce qu'il peut disparaître juste comme ça et nous laisser dans le noir pour toujours? Je trouve ça très angoissant brusquement. Et tout en me débattant avec la combinaison sanglante, je surveille désespérément le petit soleil froid. Il est toujours là. Il est toujours là. Il est toujours là…_

_Heero me regarde me mettre entièrement nu au milieu de la cabine de pilotage. Il a l'air consterné. Juste pour ça je pourrais traverser la navette entière dans cette tenue. Si Heero est consterné rien n'est perdu. Tans qu'il y a une expression sur son visage, le Soleil ne s'éteindra pas. Qu'il continue à faire cette tête. Qu'il la fasse pour toujours et nous serons immortels._

_Il doit bien se rendre compte que je ne comprends pas tout à ce qu'il se passe. Ça fait deux fois que je me cogne la tête. Se cogne la tête en apesanteur c'est très difficile. Ça me fera bien rire demain._

_Lui ça ne le fait pas rire du tout._

_Il a mis la navette en pilotage automatique et il déplie une grande couverture grise qui flotte comme un drapeau. Il s'approche de moi en donnant une faible impulsion contre la paroi derrière lui. Il me coince contre lui et m'enroule dans le drapeau gris._

_Quelle nation voudrait d'un drapeau gris ?_

_Je crois que je sanglote._

_Il ne dit toujours rien. Quand Heero ne connaît pas les mots, quand on ne lui a pas appris la formule qu'il doit réciter par cœur, il ne dit rien. D'habitude ça me fout hors de moi. Un mec à qui vous dites « t'as le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu » et qui vous répond rien ça me donne envie d'essayer mes nouveaux poignards. Mais cette fois c'est très bien qu'il n'ait rien à dire. Je n'aurais sûrement rien compris de toute façon…_

_Pourtant je comprends très bien les gestes qu'il fait. Le coin de la couverture qui essuie mes yeux, mon visage enfoui dans son cou, ses bras serrés autour de moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait ces gestes. Il ne devait pas le savoir non plus. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend aux soldats. Pourtant il s'en sort très bien._

_Le temps que je me reprenne, il nous a emmenés dans une cabine. On ne sent pas les déplacements en apesanteur. J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il a fait de la magie. Il me pousse contre la couchette étroite et presse doucement son corps contre le mien. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me sangle puis qu'il me laisse là mais il reste. A travers le drapeau sinistre, à travers son silence sécurisant, sa présence calme mes angoisses, son âme apaise la mienne._

_Il pose ses mains sur moi._

_Je ferme les yeux._

_Heero ne fait pas de bruit. Il n'en fait jamais de toute façon, ni quand il bouge, ni même quand il respire. Ses silences me gênaient avant, je les trouvais pesants. Alors je parlais pour combler le vide. Autant dire que je parlais tout le temps, parce qu'à part quand il a une information substantielle à transmettre, il n'ouvre pas la bouche. C'est pas son genre de parler pour ne rien dire._

_J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que si je ne l'entendais pas, c'était parce que je n'écoutais pas. Parce qu'en fait, Heero dit des centaines de choses en même temps pour quelqu'un d'attentif._

_Ses mains sur mon corps demandent quelle est la gravité de mes blessures. La légère tension de ses sourcils dit qu'il est concentré, celle de ses épaules exprime son angoisse, et le pincement de ses lèvres, sa colère. Le bout de ses doigts tremble légèrement contre ma peau. Je crois que c'est la seule chose que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Peut-être parce que ça veut dire plusieurs choses en même temps. Peut-être parce que toutes les significations semblent déplacées, associées à Heero…_

_Est-ce qu'il est gêné de me toucher ? Est-ce qu'il est sincèrement inquiet à l'idée de me faire mal ? Lui qui ne pense qu'à ce qu'il doit faire sans s'embrasser de détails, ce serait bien la première fois… Ou alors est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit furieux à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? C'est vrai que leurs prisons sont l'endroit le plus horrible de l'univers et je n'aurais pas voulu mourir dans un lieu pareil. Mais il a fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas…_

_– Merci d'être venu, je dis doucement en appuyant ma joue contre la sienne pour me rapprocher de son oreille._

_Il était en train de toucher mon épaule sur laquelle j'ai un vilain hématome, sûrement pour savoir si elle déboîtée ou pas. Mais au moment où je lui parle, il recule un peu pour être pile en face de moi, je rouvre les paupières et il me regarde droit dans les yeux pendant presque une seconde entière._

_C'est un regard pesant dont le sens ne m'échappe pas. Je souris un peu. Il est en colère contre lui-même._

_Il était venu pour me tuer après tout, pour que je ne puisse pas parler sous la torture. Peut-être qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait maintenant qu'il réalise à quel point je suis en mauvais état ! Ou alors il s'en veut d'avoir eu une idée pareille, ça expliquerait le tremblement de ses doigts._

_– Je m'en fous de ton plan de base, je dis pour calmer un peu ses nerfs. Tu es venu, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as pris des risques pour moi. Que ce soit pour me tuer ou pour me sauver, ça ne fait pas une grande différence._

_Il me jette rapidement un regard mauvais. Bien sûr que ça fait une grande différence, il pense._

_– Non, mon épaule n'est pas déboîtée, je dis un peu agacé parce qu'il me fait mal en bougeant l'articulation. D'ailleurs si tu prenais la peine de poser la question, je pourrais te répondre que je n'ai rien de gravissime, seulement de gros hématomes et quelques plaies._

_Il a un très léger hochement de tête, et il recule lentement comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir abusé de ma patience. Cette fois je comprends le tremblement de ses doigts. Il voit bien que je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser, il ne m'a pas examiné avec autant d'attention pour des raisons médicales, il voulait juste me toucher. Les désirs impulsifs qui l'assaillent l'effrayent, c'est un peu émouvant de le voir perdre le contrôle. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de pouvoir sur ses nerfs…_

_– Aucune de ces blessures n'est vraiment grave mais il faudrait désinfecter les plaies, les cellules d'OZ sont vraiment sales…_

_J'ai dit ça en lui jetant à mon tour un regard appuyé. Le message signifie « je vais bien, mais tu peux me toucher » et il acquiesce lentement. Ses bras me lâchent un tout petit instant et je l'entends ouvrir un compartiment à côté de la couchette._

_Puis je ferme les yeux de lassitude pendant qu'il écarte la couverture. Les lingettes désinfectantes qu'il utilise pour nettoyer mes plaies dégagent une légère odeur d'alcool qui se mélange à celle, métallique, du sang. Les contacts frais sur ma peau me paraissent froids comme des lames de glace. Pourtant Heero est tout près, son corps devrait réchauffer le mien… Mais il me semble que je me refroidi sans fin. Le cours de mes pensées ralentit pour s'adapter à la lente dérive de notre vaisseau, la chaleur me quitte et je glisse dans les ténèbres froides de l'Univers._

_Une lassitude immense leste mon corps et je laisse à l'apesanteur le soin de me porter, le soin de laisser la pointe de ma natte caresser sa joue._

_Au milieu du silence des immensités vides, je réalise combien je suis vaincu._

_Je suis blessé, nu et égaré, à la merci de ce froid qui m'englouti. Ma situation est dramatique, j'en ai fait la cruelle expérience. Je n'ai plus de gundam, OZ veut ma mort, les colonies aussi._

_La nuit m'enveloppe déjà._

_Etrangement, c'est maintenant que je suis dos au néant, si près du vide, si près de ne plus exister, que je réalise l'ampleur de mon échec._

_Pas mon échec à sauver les hommes, cette guerre-là était perdue d'avance, mais une autre défaite, bien plus amère._

_J'aurais dû embrasser Heero._

_J'aurais dû me tenir à ses côtés des années durant, le temps de guérir ses blessures, de lui apprendre à sourire. Heero n'a jamais eu que la guerre dans sa vie, des champs de batailles stériles, des missions suicides pour le compte de vieux hommes las et au nom d'un peuple qui le méprise._

_Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà serré dans ses bras ?_

_Soudain je rouvre les yeux. Cette question, je la trouve trop horrible. Elle m'empêchera de dormir je le sais, elle m'empêchera de mourir, elle m'empêchera de reposer en paix. Je ne peux pas quitter cet univers sans être sûr que quelqu'un, une fois, l'a pris dans ses bras. On ne peut pas vivre sans tendresse, on ne peut pas vivre seul, on ne peut pas mourir pour sauver des milliards d'humains et n'avoir jamais connu la chaleur d'un seul._

_Je dégage difficilement mes bras encore pris dans les plis de la couverture, je les glisse autour de lui et je les referme dans son dos. A travers sa légère combinaison noire, se dessinent ses muscles et je les sens se tendre quand il comprend ce que je fais._

_Ses mains qui désinfectent la plaie que j'ai à la base de la nuque – sinistre souvenir d'un barreau de chaise – s'immobilisent._

_Je crois que cet instant est le seul que j'aurai. Il va finir de me soigner et je vais m'endormir. Après nous nous séparerons et Heero repartira seul. On ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais._

_Ce moment n'existera plus jamais._

_C'est beaucoup trop court, une seule étreinte en toute une vie. Mais c'est peut-être le seul instant qui compte. Quand je mourrai je veux tout oublier de ma vie, sauf cet instant l'hésitation touchante de sa main qui recommence à presser la lingette sur ma peau, les ratés qu'a son cœur, le rythme un peu confus du mien, son souffle sur mon cou. Nous sommes déjà des fantômes qui flottent, libérés du poids de l'existence, dans l'infini du vide._

_– J'ai bien aimé le temps qu'on a passé sur Terre, je dis doucement en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, quand on allait au lycée ensemble. J'aurais aimé que ma vie entière ressemble à ces moments… Si la guerre n'avait pas existé, si nous n'avions pas eu de mission, s'il n'y avait pas de morts, d'hommes vils rêvant de pouvoir… Nous aurions été dans ce lycée ensemble, pas comme une couverture, mais réellement. Alors le seul problème de mon existence aurait été de trouver un moyen diplomatique de te piéger dans les vestiaires après le basket pour t'embrasser…_

_Son corps se crispe légèrement contre le mien. Je continue quand même._

_– J'aurais adoré faire ça… Tenter d'esquiver le coup que tu m'aurais forcément mis… Te poursuivre dans les couloirs en essayant de te convaincre de sortir avec moi, essuyer tes refus en riant de ta gêne ou de ta colère. Recommencer chaque jour, en arriver à adorer tes regards noirs, ne jamais désespérer. J'aurais voulu une vie qui ne mette pas trop durement mon espoir à l'épreuve._

_Il s'écarte légèrement de moi. Je le dévisage, un peu inquiet. Est-ce qu'il va partir ? Est-ce que ma faiblesse le dégoûte ?_

_Son regard bleu cobalt est plus intense que je m'y attendais. J'ai l'impression qu'il vacille._

_Nous étions les plus puissants. Cuirassés de nos armures indestructibles, nous apportions la mort, la vengeance et la justice. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie._

_Quand est-ce que mon empire de certitudes a commencé à sombrer ? A quel moment mes forces m'ont abandonnées ?_

_Son regard n'a jamais reflété autant d'émotions. Quand est-ce que les murailles qui le protégeaient ont commencé à se fissurer ?_

_Quand est-ce que nos cœurs ont arrêté de battre ? Je ne les entends plus…_

_Dans le caléidoscope de mon existence, tous les miroirs qui créaient les illusions se sont bisés, le prisme à travers lequel je pensais voir la vérité ne me montre plus rien. Mes rêves et mes idéaux m'échappent quand je crois les saisir, il ne reste plus qu'une perle rouge sang, un grain de sable, une poussière, l'image d'origine, minuscule et sans valeur._

_Notre étreinte est tout ce que j'ai encore. La seule vérité, nue et triste, qu'il me reste._

_– Je n'en ai plus à t'offrir, avoue-t-il finalement comme un terrible pêché. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je connais mes objectifs, je peux définir moi-même mes missions… Mais je n'ai plus d'espoir. Ni pour moi-même, ni pour personne._

_Il baisse les yeux, je ne dis rien parce que j'ai peur qu'il arrête de parler._

_– Ce monde m'a trahi. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le changer. Mais ça n'a pas suffit._

_Quelque chose en moi se brise sans faire de bruit. J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans mon sang, mais je ne fais aucun geste._

_Quand on pense à la fin des temps, on imagine toujours un cataclysme monstrueux, un grondement d'apocalypse, une lumière verticale qui transperce tout pour précipiter l'Univers dans le néant._

_Moi je pense que la fin des temps ne fait pas de bruit. A peine quelques mots douloureux, les sifflements soyeux d'une couverture grisâtre, un souffle, l'aveu d'une défaite._

_Nous y sommes sûrement. Et si je bascule dans l'inexistence, je ne le sens pas parce qu'il n'y a plus que sa présence que je perçoive encore._

_– J'aurais sans doute accepté, dit la voix triste d'Heero et je rouvre les yeux que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir fermés._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_– J'aurais sûrement fini par dire oui, ajoute-t-il. Je t'aurais effectivement frappé pour m'avoir piégé et pour m'avoir embrassé sans me demander mon avis, mais devant ton insistance, j'aurais cédé._

_Oh._

_Mon esprit ne formule plus rien de cohérent._

_Je ne sais plus ce que je dois ressentir, c'est bien trop compliqué. A l'aune de quoi mesure-t-on l'ampleur d'un tel désastre ?_

_Ce vertige, rien au cours de mon existence ne m'en a prémuni. Heero m'aurait laissé le toucher. Il m'aurait laissé lui appartenir, vivre à ses côtés. J'aurais pu être ça. Dans l'infinité instable des probabilités, il y a un petit espace, une éventualité, une vie dans laquelle nous aurions été heureux._

_Cette chance est passée._

_Aucune sagesse, aucune littérature, pas un seul livre saint, ni même le plus grand des philosophes ne peut consoler une perte aussi irremplaçable. Ni le temps, ni l'espace infini qui s'étend devant nous ne peut réparer cet incommensurable gâchis. Seules les civilisations antédiluviennes fauchées par le déluge comprennent ce sentiment sans nom, si atroce qu'il consumerait une vie humaine en l'espace d'un battement de cœur et que les vivants ne peuvent pas ressentir, eux pour qui l'espoir existe toujours…_

_Je suis en train de disparaître. Mon existence se dissipe._

_Et pendant un instant, je me souviens de cette dernière bataille lorsqu'Heero est venu me sauver. Maintenant je me rappelle, nous n'avons pas pu fuir assez vite._

_Nous n'avons pas survécu._

_Je n'ai pas totalement oublié les grands démons de métal qui se sons abattus sur notre navette fragile le vacarme, les explosions, le corps mourant d'Heero qui m'attire contre lui…_

_Je me souviens très bien du silence qui a suivi ma mort._

_Mais je ne peux pas partir encore. Il y a une dernière chose que je dois faire._

_Alors je regarde les grands fonds effrayants que reflètent déjà ses yeux et je souffle « Je t'aime » avant de prendre ses lèvres. Une larme fantôme ondoie entre nous._

_Déjà sa bouche à un goût éthéré et sa langue est aussi douce qu'un courant d'air. Mais je sais qu'il a répondu à mon baiser._

_Alors même si l'espoir n'existe plus, c'est un peu moins triste._

_C'est tout ce qui compte._

_Puis l'oubli retombe comme un voile d'ombre sur mon esprit._

_Et derrière le hublot, des éclairs lointains zèbrent l'immensité noire. Je crois que j'ai vécu cette scène des millions de fois._

_Ils ne cherchent plus à nous rattraper, ils sont sûrs de nous avoir déjà abattus._

_Et tandis que nous leur échappons, les ténèbres de l'univers se referment sur nous…_

_…_

-Fin-

* * *

Il paraît que tous les auteurs à un moment déconnectent complètement et écrivent quelque chose de totalement improbable, pour moi, c'était cette fois-ci. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette digression morbide. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire haineux si vous n'avez rien compris, ou si vous voulez me menacer de mort ! ^_^

A très vite pour d'autres aventures plus joyeuses !

Wagashi


End file.
